HMV: We Hate the Sun (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of We Hate the Sun from Rock-a-Doodle. Song: * We Hate the Sun Song From: * Rock-A-Doodle Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * (Scene Panning Slowly to Ratigan's Lair) * Ratigan: So he turns on the Duke, and with what do you suppose he turns on the Duke? * Plankton: What, Master? * Ratigan: A flashlight. * Shan-Yu: What a horrible thing to do! * Kaa: What a horrible thing to do! * Hades: Thing to do! * Ichy: Uh, what's a flashlight? * Ratigan: Fool! It's the sun... on... a... stick. * Pete: Oh, no! * Meowrice: Oh, no! * The Horned King: Oh, no! * Ratigan: Enough! I took the kitty by his throat, and I squeezed him! I tried to choke him 'til his brains came out his ears! (chortles) You know, the usual. But then, when my back is turned, what four legged, flea-bitten louse comes sneaking through the window, that has the nerve to bite me on the leg? * Hans: Who? * James: Who? * Nephrite: Who? * Captain Hook: Who? * Rourke: Who? * Banzai: Who? * Ratigan: Patou. * Chester V: No! * Ratigan: Yes! * Jackson Storm: Death to Patou! * Ratigan: Destroy the farm! Destroy the cat! The dog! Or do you want the chicken back? * Jenner: No! We hate the sun! * Rat Capone: The answer's no! * Ratigan: And it'll make my leg feel so much better... if that rooster... never... crows! (Sinister Laughing) * Elmo St. Peters: We hate the sun, that much we know, * (Ratigan Laughs) * Dr. Z: We hate the rooster, we'll never let him crow. * Ratigan: Never let him crow!) * Drake: We hate the sun, * Flintheart Glomgold: From head to toe, * Ratigan: From head to toe! * Mojo Jojo: We hate the rooster, we'll never let him crow. * Mozo, Gringo, and Grundel: Never let him crow. * Ratigan: Never let him crow. Clips/Years/Companies: * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (@2015 Paramount) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Pokemon (Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid; @1997 OLM) * Sailor Moon (Molly's Folly; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (@2001 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (@2013 Columbia) * Cars 3 (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Mind Your Cheese and Q's; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Daddy Dearest; @2007 Sunrise) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * DuckTales (Master of the Djinni; @1987-1990 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Monkey See, Doggie Do; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Duchess Productions Category:Halloween Music Video Category:HMV Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos